Peran
by Ajngsha99
Summary: "Aku tahu, aku kelewat percaya padamu. Lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi."


_"Dasar jelek! Kau tidak bisa berteman dengan Kami! Kau ini.. hanya anak buangan yang tidak dianggap. Dasar! Sana pergi jauh-jauh!"_

Gadis itu bernama Hinata—Hinata Hyuuga. Rambut ungunya menutupi kecantikannya yang sesungguhnya. Tidak—itu member nilai lebih. Gadis yang tidak memiliki pupil ini mencintai alam. Sangat mencintainya. Sifat penyabar menjadi ciri khasnya. Hinata tidak pernah melawan orang-orang yang mengatainya rambut ungu jelek ataupun mata tanpa pupil buangan. Hinata tidak pernah memasalahkan itu. Tidak pernah selama ada Neji Hyuuga. Sepupu sekaligus teman satu-satunya di Konohagakure. Itu dulu.

Itu dulu. Sebelum Neji meninggal karena melindungi Naruto di Perang Shinobi. Ya, Naruto. Nama itu selalu Hinata ingat dalam fikirannya. Lelaki itu—lelaki yang dicintai Hinata. Dahulu, sebelum Neji pergi. Lagipula, selama Hinata mencintai Naruto, lelaki itu mengabaikan cintanya seperti sampah yang tidak berguna. Hancur rasanya. Hinata tetap tegar. Karena itulah yang harus menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Hin—Hinata Hyuuga?"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepala ungunya, mengernyitkan matanya, "Mengapa Kau disini? Kurang puas Kau mengambil nyawa Kakakku? Temanku satu-satunya.."

"Aku disini untuk minta maaf. Aku bermaksud untuk menyatakan maaf padamu—maafkan aku."

"KAU! Dasar tidak tahu diri. Memangnya maafmu itu bisa menggantikan nyawa Kak Neji yang hilang? Dasar bodoh! Pergilah bersama teman-temanmu, biarkan aku sendiri." Hinata menutup mulutnya, menyadari apa yang barusan dikatakannya.

Naruto—lelaki itu menghela nafas, lalu mulai mendekati tempat gadis itu duduk, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri."

"HAHA LUCU SEKALI. Lalu? Apa nyawa Kak Neji bisa kembali?"

Hinata berubah menjadi gadis sombong dan dingin. Tak memedulikan keadaan sekitar. Egois dan semaunya sendiri. Gadis itu sebenarnya tahu bahwa yang ia lakukan salah. Salah fatal. Membuat takut orang yang berada didekatnya bukanlah hal yang baik. Hanya perbuatan tanpa hasil. Hinata melakukan itu semua demi Neji—menurutnya. Teman yang selama ini mau menerima kekurangannya. Orang yang selama ini menjaganya dari olokan-olokan. Hinata rindu lelaki itu. Sangat rindu.

"Justru itu. Aku disini akan menggantikan peran Neji dalam hidupmu. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Aku akan melindungimu dari segala bahaya yang ada. Aku akan melindungimu dari olokan-olokan mereka."

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Tidak akan pernah bisa, dasarnya, Kau bukanlah Neji dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi dia."

Gadis itu menangis, meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk turun. Dari mata tak berpupilnya, ia bisa menangis.

"Aku akan berusaha."

Naruto mengelus kepala ungu gadis itu. Ia memeluk gadis itu. Gadis itu larut dalam pelukannya. Memejamkan matanya, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Jadilah Neji. Jadilah seperti dia, untukku."

"aku akan menjadi lebih dari Neji, untukmu."

Sejak itu Hinata tidak bersedih lagi. Ia bergaul seperti biasanya. Menebarkan keramahan khas Hinata Hyuuga. Tidak ada yang takut lagi jika berdekatan dengan Hinata, tidak ada yang mengejeknya lagi. Dan kini ada yang selalu melindunginya.

Itu tak berlangsung lama. Hinata merasakan perbedaan dalam diri Naruto sekarang dan dulu. Naruto berubah—itu saja. Naruto sering menolak permintaan Hinata. Naruto menjadi lebih sering menjalankan urusan pribadinya dari pada Hinata. Tunggu—kalau Hinata bukanlah urusan pribadi Naruto. Lalu,lelaki ini menganggap gadis ini apa? Hanya selir?

_"Kau tidak pernah lagi membalas kata-kataku, kau jarang bersamaku, kau selalu mendahulukan segala urus—urusanmu dengan Sakura. Ya, Dia gadis yang cantik, juga baik hati dan pastinya berbakat banyak tidak sepertiku. Kau lebih mencintainya."_

Kepala ungunya menunduk, menatap tanah kosong yang kebetulan sedang dilewatinya. Ia kembali teringat Neji. Ia lupa kalau ia melupakan lelaki itu. Ia merindukan lelaki itu. Ia kembali mengingat memorinya bersama Neji. Dan sekarang lelaki yang berjanji padanya akan menggantikan peran Neji mengingkari janjinya. Ia mengingkari janjinya kepada Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hinata!" sebuah sapaan khas lelaki orange terdengar di telinga Hinata. Mengapa? Mengapa ia datang ketika Hinata tidak ingin mendengarkan suaranya? Ia benar-benar bodoh. Ia tidak peka.

Merasa diabaikan, lelaki itu menyapa lagi. Dan lagi-lagi diabaikan. Lelaki itu mendekati gadis yang dicintainya itu. Mendekati dengan seksama. Ia mencintainya. Lebih dari apapun.

"Hinata?" sapanya pelan.

"Mana Sakura? Pasti dia sangat sibuk hingga menyepelekanmu." Hinata tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah ia kekasih barumu? Oh. Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat. Selamat." Hinata tersenyum datar. Hatinya tersayat.

"Apa? Kaulah kekasihku. Hidup dan matiku. Aku mencintaimu. Tak mungkin aku mencintai Sakura, tidak mungkin."

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya, tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata gombal lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan hatinya tersayat lagi. Lelaki itu cukup membuat badan Neji tertusuk, jangan lagi menusuk hati Hinata. Hinata tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Naruto berlari dan memeluk gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah meneteskan air matanya.

"Gomen. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Naruto meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tahu, aku kelewat percaya padamu. Lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pergi." Hinata mencoba melepas pelukan Naruto.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Itu karena aku mencintaimu!" Naruto mengukuhkan pelukannya.

"Kau bodoh! Kau mencintai Sakura. Bukan aku."

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Gomen."

Hinata tahu. Ia yang salah. Ia yang terlalu overprotektif. Ia salah menilai kekasihnya. Hinata meneteskan air matanya lagi, ia memeluk erat kekasihnya itu, "Aku tahu, aku yang harusnya minta maaf, maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan menjadi Neji. Lebih dari itu, akan menggantikan peran Neji lebih dari Neji."


End file.
